Owen
'' '''Owen' (The Funniest Friend Around) is one of the campers that was on the Screaming Gophers for Season One, He was on the Killer Hooks in Season Two. Owen goes to the next three season as Killer Stumps, Killer Cretens, and the guys. ''Season one'' Owen came to the island and was the peppiest teenager there. Chris gave him a big hug and then Owen went to the cabin to meet the guys. Owen quickly made friends with Trent, Cody, Gwen, Justin, and Noah. Geoff was excited to see another party dude other than him. DJ then states that Owen is very nice. In "Down in the Chumps" Owen jumped off but accidentally broke the board to the ramp and now it would be harder to fall (which Chris & Chef enjoyed evry little bit). Owen then gets into a conversation with Heather about how fat he is, then he had another about how he sunk slower than others. Owen caused a pool slide and he was in the elimination round of the challenge. Once Owen's team lost he decided who to vote. Owen like a few others voted off Geoff (even though he was friends with him). In the night Izzy kisses Owen again. Next morning DJ asked Beth where the toothpaste was and everybody saw Izzy & Owen eating it together with them both saying "me like tooothpaste". ''Trent told Bridgette that she'd be okay which made her smile, then ask Owen where is Izzy. Izzy then yells and Owen is in a different cell than Izzy (due to being on different teams). Owen went crazy for two things: food & Izzy. Owen finally escaped while Izzy was tied to a pole and Owen yelled for Izzy to do her criminal moves if she wants to win. In "Splish Splash Darter Park" Owen is with Duncan but soon quickly gets out.Then on the sidelines he cheers for everyone left. Which soon makes Heather happily slap him on the head. Heather then says ''"why do you act like a big oaf?" ''Owen then responds to that by farting. On "Guitar Losers" Owen was happy to see Trent happy. Gwen was also in a good mood, which Heather & Duncan destroyed throughout the whole episode. Owen is shocked when he fin ''ds out that Trent likes Gwen. Owen is one of the only people not to be severly mad at Heather. Cody told Owen to poke Noah & Justin. So he does and then Noah & Justin have a fight. Courtney then kicks Owen in the shin and Owen falls to the ground. In the elimination, Owen is one of the only people to vote for Trent. So he does without hesitating. When Trent is being sent home Owen is seen sad. In the confessional saying that he didn't want to vote Trent off but all the reasons Duncan gave him was enough to vote just about anyone out. Weirld Heather didn't vote Trent off. Owen had one line in "Are you smarter than a Jock?" and that was ''"Where is the peanutbutter?" He was wondering where was it to get a sandwhich. ''When in "School of Hard Noah's" Owen tells everyone that he'll soon die if he doesn't get any food. Noah yells at him and then Bridgette tells Noah that isn't nice. Owen finds the cake and screams out in joy. In episode 10 Owen keeps talking to Lewshana & Bridgette non-stop and Harold thinks he's double-crossing him. Duncan then tells Beth to throw the paddle so it could hit either Ezekiel, Cody, Noah, or Justin. Owen then asked Gwen where was the singers and Courtney said Owen's an idiot. Owen was sad to find out about Gwen's elimination. The next episode Owen easily picked up stuff and was impressed with what people could pick up. He encouraged Cody to pick something up. Later he was one of the campers saying good-bye to Cody. This is the only episode Owen said nothing. But he seemed fairley sad when Lewshana (an alliance member) was voted off. In "Crash & Dash" Owen was excited to play the game Candyland (along with Beth, Lindsay, and DJ). Every game Owen got 296 and won (which was his weight). The next episode Owen alogn with Tyler escapes the maze without thinking of their teammates. In the second challenge Owen cheered for everyone (mostly Bridgette). At the elimination he was equal. He was pretty relieved to see Duncan still in, but depressed when Harold took the dock of shame. Owen was one of the campers who high-fived Harold. Total Drama Extravaganza! He was chosen to participate in Total Drama Extravaganza!